


We Came to Take You Home (Don't You Remember?)

by BleedxLikexMe



Category: Mythology (All Forms), The Avengers (2012), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, Fairy tale stories, I don't know why Tony's here, Lesbian Relationship, Lost children, Mourning for a lost child, bastardised/made up mythology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedxLikexMe/pseuds/BleedxLikexMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Once upon a time, before humans walked the earth... the Moon Goddess and the Goddess of the Hunt fell in love." //Darcy and Natasha tell Hulk a bedtime story and it turns out to be the truth Bruce-and-Hulk needed to hear.//</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Came to Take You Home (Don't You Remember?)

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive the obvious bastardisation of mythology. I kind of picked and chose and cobbled something together that would suit my needs.

Darcy gripped Natasha's hand painfully tight as they slipped into Hulk's bedroom. JARVIS had informed Darcy that Hulk was having a hard time calming down enough to let Bruce take the wheel, so Darcy decided she would tell him a bedtime story. It worked exceptionally well when he was- ...well, it worked before.

Natasha followed Darcy and the two quickly shut the overly large Hulk-sized door behind them. Hulk was sitting, cross-legged in the middle of the room with his eyes closed and his chest heaving, "Hey there, sweetheart." Darcy whispered, knowing Hulk would hear her.

Hulk's eyes opened he smiled when he saw the two women, "Hi." He mumbled.

Natasha and Darcy sat on the floor in front of him, Natasha behind Darcy so she could wrap her arms around Darcy's waist and rest her chin on her shoulder, "Can't change back just yet?" Natasha asked gently and Hulk just huffed and nodded, "Would you like us to help you?"

Hulk pursed his lips, "How?"

Natasha smiled and squeazed Darcy tight, "You can go sit in bed and relax and Darcy can tell you a story. That way you don't have to focus on anything but Darcy's voice." Hulk smiled at that and climbed into his overly large bed. Once he was settled with his blankets wrapped gently around him, Natasha kissed Darcy's cheek and the two stood to sit at the foot of Hulk's bed.

"Once upon a time," Darcy began in a gentle voice that soothed and affected those around it like a verbal massage. Hulk instantly began to melt. His eyes drooped to half mast, his entire body relaxed, and he purred appreciatively. All around him, he could see Darcy's words coming to life. It was like he was watching a movie with her narrating it, "before humans walked the earth, there was the Moon Goddess."

"The Moon Goddess was lonely, for she had only the stars to speak with, so she went to earth to see if she could make any friends. The Moon Goddess walked through the forest, wondering where everyone was. Surely there were people around? As she was walking, she came across a wooden house. It wasn't very big but it made the Moon Goddess happy to see it.

"She knocked on the front door and a woman answered. This woman was pale like the Moon Goddess, but she had fiery red hair was wore animal pelts for clothes! 'Excuse me,' The Moon Goddess said, 'I am the Moon Goddess and I am looking to find a friend. Do you know how I might do that?'

"'Well, I am the Goddess of the Hunt and I don't know how to do that.' The Huntress told the Moon Goddess, 'I'm sorry that I can't help.' And she began to shut the door, but the Moon Goddess stopped her, 'Might we be friends?' The Moon Goddess asked, and to her excitement, the Goddess of the Hunt agreed. They went out on picnics together, strolled through the forest together, went on hunts together, and, eventually, they fell in love. They were wildly in love with each other and told everyone they could. Not too much later they were married.

"They spent many many years loving each other and they both realized they wanted to have a family together. 'But we can't make a baby!' The Goddess of the Hunt cried. The Moon Goddess shook her head and held her wife close, 'We can, my Huntress. It just takes some magic.' Convinced they could make a baby, the two Goddesses did everything they could think of to impregnate the Moon Goddess. Happily, the Moon Goddess' belly began to swell, and so did the Moon itself! For a whole month, the Moon Goddess grew, and Moon along with her, until, finally, their baby was born.

"And it was a boy. And beautiful boy with brown hair, skin smoother than silk, with one brown eye, and one green. He was the God of Pure Emotion, but he was more than that. He was incredibly smart and kind and caring. He was everything his mothers wanted and more. But someone didn't like that two Goddesses had wed. The Sun God was angry with the Goddesses and stole their son while they slept. He took the son and made him human, placing him with a very bad father. And the God of Pure Emotion didn't like this man, for he missed his real mothers, but, as the years past, the God of Pure Emotion forgot who he was. He forgot who his mothers were.

"The Goddess of the Hunt sent out her best Hunters in search of their son, while the Moon Goddess moved every star in the sky to try and guide their lost boy home. Year and years later, the Goddesses fell to earth to search more. They pulled on mortal disguises and made a history for themselves as humans so the Sun God couldn't find them. They weren't together for much of their search, but then, one day, the Goddess of the Hunt found their son. She worked for mortal men doing what she did best, hunting and killing. This job sent her around the world and she used it to find their son.

"He was in a tiny town with much illness and many people. His Godly powers had changed and he was scared of them, but the Goddess of the Hunt knew that after the two wives were together with him, that they could help him. But he didn't remember his mothers. He didn't know he was the God of Pure Emotion. He had forgotten them.

"The Goddess of the Hunt knew they couldn't help until their son remembered, so she stayed with him. They fought along side each other and soon after a massive battle, the Moon Goddess arrived. She had heard the horrible news, that their son had forgotten. She cried for hours that night and the moon seemed to hang low in an attempt to comfort its Goddess, but nothing helped. The two mothers were determined, though. They stayed by their sons side as often as they could, helping him with his duties as both a man of acadamia and a mighty warrior. The Moon Goddess wanted to have her son back so she started dropping hints about who he really was.

"Things were progressing slowly, but their son seemed to trust them the most, out of all of his new friends. He let them help his Other Side when he couldn't calm down and the three spent time going over his studies, like they had when he was a Godling." Darcy cleared her throat, "I think that's enough for now, hon. You look about ready to drop." She stood, assisted by Natasha, whom had taken to rubbing Darcy's belly through the tale, and tottered over to kiss Hulk goodnight and tuck him in.

"Does the son remember his mommies?" Hulk asked sleepily, eyes drifting shut.

"We'll see." Natasha murmured, leaning over to kiss Hulk's forehead as he fell asleep. The two waited until Bruce was back before re-tucking in the blankets and kissing him goodnight as well. They left the room and turned off the light, but Darcy stayed in the doorway, smiling gently at Bruce. Natasha hugged Darcy from behind, arms curling around Darcy's waist, "I know, My Moon." She whispered lightly.

Darcy sighed and leaned against Natasha, "I just miss him so much, My Huntress." Her eyes prickled with tears that would not be shed. She had cried too much already. It was time to take evasive actions and help Bruce to remember more. That was why they told Hulk the story. He was the Pure Emotions part of the God, Bruce was the kind, smart, and caring part. But the Pure Emotions needed to remember first. The spell would only work that if that happened.

The Goddess of the Hunt lead her Moon Goddess to their room. It was going to be a long day tomorrow and they needed to rest while they could.

Tucked away in his lab Tony Stark blinked at his computer screen. Well... that was... interesting...?

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I will be returning later to add italics and would appreciate if you pointed out any errors to me. There will be more to this fic, I'm hoping for at least five chapters around this length, but I never really get to know what I'll be writing til I start writing it. So, if you have any ideas or requests for this fic, please leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks!
> 
> *beeeep*


End file.
